Forum:Site Suggestions...
I've been thinking for a while about this site. You know, how to make it better, how to make it easier and more fun to edit and create content on, and I ended up with some thoughts I'd like to share. 1. I think this site has an identity problem. It seems like it wants to be a different looking Vault, but I'd got a better idea. Proudly sitting in the top left corner are the words "The Wasteland Survival Guide". THAT is what this site should be. Let's focus not on quests or DETAILED walkthroughs of how to complete everything in a town, let's focus on the locations in the game, what good stuff they have, and how to use it to SURVIVE. For example: Things like finding the Keller faily transcripts are recommended, as it helps the wastelander get to the Experimental MIRV, the most explosive and damaging weapon in Fallout 3. Or how to get a companion that'll help you survive in the Wastes, as well as mentioning their personal quests and what they can do in Fallout New Vegas, but not going into detail about the quests. Or the location of Wanda, the unique assault rifle. Maybe how to kill the legendary deathclaw. How to get easy Jet, the perks to get to deal more damage in VATS, good places to stash their gear, etc. Whatever helps the player to survive is what should, in my opinion, be the main point of this wiki. Because, let's face it, no one does The Vault better than The Vault. 2. Let's focus on the newer games. So, yes, I think that the Midwest Region and Core Region should be wiped from the site in favor of more effort dedicated to the newer entries in the franchise. 3. New formatting for locations. I think it should look like: Background Insert Background Info Here Survival If there's a quest to do that gains you some drugs or whatnot, mention it here and list the questgiver. If there's a ton of Med-X in the area, mention it. If a character in the area has a unique weapons, give a quick explanation on how to get it from him. That's all I have. Remember that these are all just suggestions, but suggestions that I truly think will pull this site out of The Vault's shadow and into a unique identity where Fallout fans go to regularly to tips on how to make roaming the Wasteland just a little bit easier. Gamerdude132 15:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- While I do agree with the idea of making pages that help with survival (which is something we already do), I strongly disagree with most everything else. Quest pages on The Vault lack details and only give limited infomation on what to expect so I think that with the right page format we could make Quest pages that are overall better than what The Vault offers. As far as removing the Midwest and Core Region sections that is something I can never support. Fallout 1 & 2 are two of the most important games in the series and no wiki can call itself a Fallout wiki without them. However I do agree that no one can do The Vault like The Vault that is why we focus on gameplay not canon (we do create canon pages for locations and factions with basic info on them inorder to help explain there role in game but we don't go as far into detail as The Vault). We are not trying to be like The Vault but different, we are trying something that as far as I know has never been done on wikia and thats be a wiki dedicated to gameplay, survival, and tactics for a video game series. RAM 10:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Don't get me wrong, I'm NOT going to undermine the importance of the first two games in the franchise, as they are large parts of the franchise and some of the best games known to man, but they really aren't that hard. You get a companion, get a good gun, some ammo, as many Stimpaks as you can find, and you're good to go. Enemies don't really level up with you (or not very well, if they do), so nothing is really a challenge once you're even level 10. Meanwhile, Fallout 3 throws in stronger enemies as you level (more Brutes, Masters, and Overlords in Broken Steel), the Mojave has the ever-challenging Cazadores and deathclaws... those remain challenging throughout the entire experience. To me, the newer games in the franchise depict survival a little bit better than the older ones. But back to my point of an identity problem: This site isn't trying hard enough to get the survival really in there. Tactics, survival, etc. should be the main part of the site, proudly thrown in the faces of everyone who visits this wiki. Gamerdude132 14:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- #We aren't going to remove the first two games as they are part of the fallout franchise. #We are already making pages on survival. #We need to standardize pages sooner or later, but the frame you put above with just "Background" and "Survival" is useless as it will miss out loads of key information. Grammarlad(talk) 18:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) 1. We're using all games. If more people add guides to the newer games, that's fine by me. But elmination of the earlier two is out of the question. They're Fallout, thus we include them. In addition, we are not trying to become the Vault. Old dreams like that die fast. No, we're out to be the name of the site: The Wasteland Survival Guide. Nothing more. Nothing less. The over all administration may make a new wiki to become a general apocalypse survival guide, but it will be off of this site and will be a sister wiki to this one itself. However, one of our priorities is to become a sister wiki to the Vault, and that comes before all. 2. We have pages on survival. Most are on survival. However, the term "survival" is used loosely, and can be subdivided into a sort of what you need in survival and what you want in it. So, we use both roleplay guides and gameplay guides. 3. We have a format. And it is more complex than the one you laid out. Simplifying to those base elements would take away from the articles. You need more depth per one than just that. Finally, I believe a more pressing matter isn't necessarily the direction of the wiki, but the motivation and initiative of the users. We have about five or six steady users, which is far too little for my taste, I must say. However, they, myself included, have a sort of seasonal change. At first, there's a burst of articles, followed by a bit of debate over the layout of the wiki, and then a large span of inactivity. This needs to be worked on, and I have no clue how. I do not contribute as much as I wish, but I will try to work on this. However, I think we need to get some articles out of the door. We should stop debating how to run this wiki and actually make this wiki. We got past the one hundred article mark, but that took us months, and now we're grinding slower and slower and it took us months to get out another twenty or so articles. Overall, we need to stop debating how to work and actually work. We'll speckle the cracks after we've built it up, but for now, we should be making articles, and not worrying about editing them. When we get enough, we'll go back and edit, but we're still at that early stage here, and although we have a strong administration, the death of us may be that our creative was not as strong as intended. P.S. I have no idea how you guys made those lines above. I feel sorta dumb. Sombar1 01:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC)